The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved bed structures. It is primarily directed to bed structures which are intended to be utilized in combination with cab-over motorhomes so as to facilitate communication beween the cab and the body of such a motorhome when the bed structure in such a motorhome is not in use as a bed.
In the construction of various different types of motorhomes the conservation of space is of primary importance. It is considered that it is well established that various items of equipment used in such motorhomes such as beds should preferably be designed so that they can be easily and conveniently manipulated so as to either be capable of serving a dual function or so that they can be easily and conveniently manipulated between stored, out-of-the-way non-use positions and their normal positions. In order to minimize the size of motorhomes it is conventional to construct them so that their bodies have extensions containing beds located above the cabs of such motorhomes. Normally such motorhomes are constructed so as to include an access opening between the rears of such cabs and the bodies of such motorhomes. The presence of a bed in such an extension effectively limited the dimensions of such an access opening.
As a result of this it has been proposed to utilize a sliding support panel forming a part of the bed in the side of a bed in such an extension generally above the rear of the cab. Such structures have been built with the intension that the sliding support could be pushed forwardly over an adjacent support part of the bed so as to provide an opening in the bed of such dimension as to permit an enlarged opening extending between the cab and the body of the motorhome. This prior structure utilized several elongated mattress pads capable of being stacked one above another in front of the sliding panel or support when the sliding panel or support is in an open position.
Although unquestionably this type of structure is advantageous as compared to prior motorhome structures in which the bed limited the size of the opening between the cab and the body of the motorhome it is considered relative disadvantageous. The reasons for this pertain to what may be generally termed as convenience of use. Because of the limited dimensions in the space within an extension of a motorhome body extending above a cab it is relatively difficult to manipulate mattress pads so as to stack them and unstack them in the extremities of such an extension generally remote from the center region of a motorhome body. Individuals utilizing motorhomes generally desire it to be as simple and convenient as reasonably possible to utilize the various items of equipment in such motorhomes so as to manipulate such items of equipment to different use positions or between storage and use positions.